Got A Book on Mechanics?
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: AN Raven/Cyborg What happens when Victor needs a little help at the library?


Got A Book On Mechanics?

AN: Raven/Cyborg! Short little one-shot. AU.

Disclaimer: No, no, no. Why would they give me Teen Titans?

Snow fell outside Gotham City. The library was warm however and Victor was glad.

Victor Stone pushed his way through the heavy library doors. He looked around the small, gothic library and saw the petite girl sitting at the desk, reading an old thick book.

He walked up to her and attempted to get her attention. After clearing his throat, she looked up at him. In a throaty voice, she softly asked, "May I help you?"

"Got a book on mechanics?" He asked in a slightly flirty tone. Poor Vic just pours out charm without even noticing it, or so he thought.

She looked at him with an unblinking stare and calmly inquired, "You'll have to be more descriptive. Basics, history, engines, brakes, motorcycles, boats, airplanes. I have over 100 books on mechanics. Just saying mechanics will lead you no where."

"I need a book on the brakes system in motorcycles, if you have it." He stated more than a bit surprised.

" 'Parts of Motorcycles' by Jim Parker chapters 5-8. Building, fixing or scrapping?"

"Fixing."

"Then go to chapter 7." She pulled out a drawer in her desk and pulled out the copy, looking slightly worn." She noticed his stare. "I have a motorcycle. It's old and breaks a lot. This is basically the bible of fixing it."

"Mind helping me fix mine? Never worked on it before and it'd help to have a professional." She cracked a small smile at 'professional' and he smiled widely at her smile.

"When and where?" She inquired.

"When do you get off work?"

"It's mine. I'm my boss. I get off work whenever I feel like it." She smiled a bit wider.

"So..."

"Now I suppose."

"Booyah! I'll be driving my baby in no time!" He raced out of the library.

The dark-haired beauty put a bookmark in her tome and grabbed the keys. She locked the library and looked for the tall man who needed her help.

"Where's your car?" She asked.

"I walked." He replied with a smile.

"Where do you live."

He rubbed his bald head nervously. "Three miles away."

She shook her head in embarrassment and walked away behind the library.

He stood in place and in a few seconds he heard the rumbling of a motorcycle and she drove up next to him. He climbed on and they drove to his house.

He gave her the directions and they were there in about 5 minutes. Both of them climbed off the cycle and he led her into the garage.

They were greeted by the sight of Richard and Kori making out on Richard's car.

"Hey, Dick!"

The librarian raised an eyebrow.

"Richard. It's funnier to call him Dick."

"Same to you, Cy."

"We'll leave you to whatever you were planning on doing." Kori said as she dragged her boyfriend into the house.

"Cy? We never introduced ourselves." The librarian mentioned.

"I'm Victor Stone but they call me Cy sometimes for Cyborg just because of all the stuff I work on."

She nodded. "I'm Rachel Roth but since I despise the name Rachel, call me Raven. I got it from a Edgar Allen Poe poem."

"Quoth the raven, nevermore?"

"Exactly."

The two new friends began to work on Vic's motorcycle. They worked in comfortable silence and it suddenly dawned on Vic that never before had he allowed someone to work on his cycle with him.

He didn't allow Richard or Garfield -who was nicknamed Beast Boy after working at the zoo and being named after a cat- or even Kori to work on his baby. But he was allowing a girl he didn't even know to help him?

He stole a glance at Raven, really looking at her. How did she gain such a privilage in such a short amount of time?

She looks up at him and catches is gaze. She doesn't look away and neither does he. They lean forward and their lips touch.

He breaks the kiss for a second and moves away from the motorcycle. He leads her over to te car and kisses her gently, softly.

She opens her lips as a way of showing approval and they continue to kiss. His tongue slowly explores her lips and she breaks away, breathlessly.

"The book is due on Friday. When you drop it off, you can pick me up." She whispers against his lips. All he could do was smile.


End file.
